


His Sun

by AzgedaMurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Bisexual Wells Jaha, Child Neglect, First Kiss, Fluff, Gaybies, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pain, Wells Jaha Lives, dreamscape, mindscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzgedaMurphy/pseuds/AzgedaMurphy
Summary: A small oneshot.Wells heals in his mind as his body heals in the Dropship. Bellamy stays by his side.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Wells Jaha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	His Sun

Pain pulsed across every single cell in Wells’ body. Legs tingling numb, fingers aching like nothing he’d ever felt before, and his shoulder was on fire. It hurt. Everything hurt. Stars, just end it. Please, just make it stop.

The silky dark ink of unconsciousness flooded over his agonizing pain. He slept.

His thoughts were scattered across a landscape of jumbled life. Words floated in a pond nearby like lily pads dictating the notes of his existence. The leaves on the trees bore various expressions of his mother’s face and the bark was covered in moss made of all his favorite foods. A field of wildflowers swayed in a gentle breeze, the petals embossed with the likeness of his friends. 

It was the sun that held his attention, that captivated him so fully. The sun dazzled him, blinded him with a bright otherworldly beauty; the sun was Bellamy. Bellamy smiling, Bellamy frowning, Bellamy glaring, Bellamy smirking...it was everything. Wells stared at the Bellamy-sun all day.

When night came and the sun was chased away by the jealous moon he saw only pain and sadness. His father’s disappointment shone on the surface of the pale rock. His father’s anger bounced endlessly towards him in volley after volley. Wells curled into a tight ball and cried.

The light still peaked through his tear soaked fingers. Light. How could light produce such pain? That’s it. Moons did not produce light, it could only reflect the sun! Wells was afraid; afraid that Bellamy would be like his father.

Memories of Bellamy’s anger and authority flit through Wells’ thoughts. Memories of Bellamy’s soft kindness fought to overshadow the darkness. Bellamy encouraging a little girl. Bellamy giving distraught teens hugs and comfort. Bellamy. Bellamy. Bellamy.

“Bellamy,” he spoke, voice hoarse from disuse, “don’t be him Bellamy, please.”

Over and over Wells spoke Bellamy’s name, like a mantra or prayer the word left his lips until it ceased being a name and the word became an entity in itself. A figure walked towards him, bathed in such brightness that the moon was cast into shadows, long forgotten in the wake of pure light. 

Joy soared in Wells’ chest and his eyes stung with tears of happiness. “Wells, Wells, Wells,” the figure murmured. Like a solemn chant of sorrow. Wells did not like sadness cast upon the figure. 

It was a struggle to move his toes, then fingers and hands. Pain bloomed along his body but he fought tooth and nail to keep himself present. As Wells opened his eyes he saw the figure bathed in light. The figure slowly swam into focus in his vision. 

Bellamy knelt at Wells’ side, the sun at his back casting his curls into sharp relief. Bellamy’s chocolate brown eyes were filled with shock. “Wells!” He gasped.

Wells couldn’t move anymore, the pain was too much, but as Bellamy leaned closer his heart began to pound in his chest. The pain numbed somewhat as he focused on Bellamy’s nose, his eyes, his smiling lips.

A soft brush against his own lips surprised him. Bellamy was so close they were sharing breath, his fingers dancing across Well’s lips in a way that made him dizzy.

“Please, never do that again, Wells.” Bellamy said brokenly. 

He crashed their lips together and Wells gasped into the pure passion of the kiss. One of Bellamy’s hands crept around his neck, the other pressed against Wells’ hip. The world slipped away and there was only Bellamy, his sun, anchoring him with his very own gravity. 

Bellamy broke the kiss off with a shuddering breath, pressing his forehead to Wells’ own. There Bellamy stayed, until their breathing was regular and Well’s heart wasn’t threatening to burst from his ribs and their brown eyes stayed connected for long after that. 

“Don’t ever do that again, Jaha. I can’t fucking lose you.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind. I may need a reminder though.”

With a smile that reminded Wells of angels Bellamy shifted and pressed their lips back together again. Wells could get used to this.

Outside darkness fell but Wells’ sun kept close to his side and chased his fear away.

(and they all lived happily ever after. The end.)


End file.
